Little Angel
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: What happened to our Yasmine when Jerome took her away, what effect does she have on him, when he's torturing her, and getting her ready for Lilith, and Lucifer's cruel Intentions whatever the heck those are. Find out here, Rated M for a reason. Review.


**This is about Our recently fallen angel Yasmine, and her recruitment. Lyrics to Little Angel, and Termination Bliss. By Deathstars.**

**Lyrics to Little angel in simple italics, Lyrics to Termination Bliss in Bold italics.**

**.**

**.**

**J POV.**

.

.

I heard the cry the same time all the other servants of hell did, the cry like that of a dying child.

_**The cry that she made was the cry of a dying child,**_

I grimaced feeling a sense of empathy for the new demon I was gonna have to at least partially train now, but surpressed it quickly.

_**Revocation of empathy.**_

I felt Lucifer's mind, enter mine, *We've got a good one in coming, Jerome, make sure she's ready for Lilith when she get's the time for the full training.* I grunted a respectful, "Yes sir."

And hurriedly teleported to my latest former, Comrade in arms, following her damned scream, to find Heaven's latest disgrace, and Hell's latest recruit into a familiar apartment.

I looked to my Succubus Georgina Kincaid and groaned, "Jesus Christ what have you done now?"

She ignored me, and looked at a crouching figure, I looked at the figure too, and saw that it was my latest charge among dozens.

My charge, looked down at herself and she groaned, "No…" she sobbed, "No, no, no…"

I felt Carter's eyes on me, and I looked up to meet his gaze which was filled with sadness, "This is yours, now Charon."

I nodded, and took a step towards the former angel. She looked up at me tears glistening on her face. Her eyes pleading me to say this wasn't so, that she was dreaming.

.

.

I took her by the arm and teleported us to my private training chambers. When she made a move as if to run, I glowered at her, and shackled her power to transform into her natural form, so she wouldn't try to blind me with the lingering magnificence of an angel.

_**Here she comes down, as her wings get nailed down to the ground**_

_**A Polaroid of shame**_

"Stand right here Little angel, don't move or you'll know true suffering," I snarled harshly, then smiled twistedly "Fuck, your gonna know suffering anyway, but trust me, I'm very inventive."

_Stand here for me angel._

Wild, Demonic, fire. Ignited in her eyes, and she charged at me, nails clawing at eyes, I backhanded her, and pushed her up against the wall easily, restraining her.

_Oh little child, so broken and wild._

I bared my teeth at her, "So its gonna be like that is it, Sister? Well I can't say I'm all that surprised, your still full of all that holy life energy, it'll take a while for it to drain out, and be replaced by Hell's energy, it'll take even longer while your clutching to so tightly to yourself,"

I shackled her to the ground, and smirked at her terrified face, "Which of course means, that I'll get to torment you longer. If you want my advice, I'd just let it go right now with a last hug, and a kiss, maybe a pat on the head, and some shooing motions."

_Bear not life on your shoulder just kiss it one last time._

Two weeks later.

The Little Angel Yasmine despite all my warnings, all my lashes with the whip, all my beatings, still clung desperately to her former life, I could tell this was gonna be fun.

Three weeks later. I have been beating her ten to twenty times a day, and I decided to ask questions.

.

.

.

.

"So Little angel, am I everything you, and your former brethren, said I was, all that they warned about?" I asked gleefuly, after having broken, three of her ribs, and lashed her back into a bloody raw mess.

_Here I am was it everything you spoke of?_

_Oh little angel._

She just stood there, shackled to the wall, not saying a word.

My temper flared, and snarled at her, "What! You think, your still too good to answer my questions now, Little angel?"

I stomped over to her, and griped her jaw in my hand harshly, forcing her to meet my gaze.

.

.

She glared right back at me, and faster than I could blink, she wriggled her mouth away, and bit down hard on my hand, between my thumb and index finger. "Son of BITCH!" I snarled, pulling my bloody hand away.

She smiled gleefully at the damage she'd done to my hand, and I backhanded her hard across her lovely, arrogant face.

"I'll make you regret that bitch!" I snarled. A few minutes later, when my hand was recovered, and went over to stand in front of her.

"On your Knees, Little Angel." I commanded, and when she didn't move to do as I instructed, I forced my will against hers, she fought me of course, and of course lost.

And soon enough she was kneeling before me, glaring up at me, anger, and fear filling her gaze.

_Bow down for me heavenly one,_

"Time for you to make a better use of that pretty mouth of yours, than for biting." I smirked, holding the mouth in question, in one hand, and fumbling at the front of my pants with the other.

The fear in her eyes tripled, and so did the anger, and her will once again attempted to overthrow mine, it was a hopeless struggle, over almost as soon as it began.

I got my cock out, and looked gleefuly into her panic filled eyes. She tried to speak, tried to beg, but my will kept her words from forming, but allowed a low keening noise t leave her throat.

_**She's a preacher deprived of her voice**_

_**A punctured lung is creating noise.**_

"**Open your mouth for me, Heavenly one." **I commanded and forcing my will into the words.

Her mouth opened, and I could see the helpless, humiliated, tears well up in her eyes, as she tilted her head back, and I thick, eight inch long cock into her unwilling mouth. Tears trickled down her face, and she choked a little.

My will automatically forcing her to suck me, I groaned in desire, and ran my fingers from her spiky black hair.

I felt her unwilling tongue dance across me, probing and gliding, I held back my eruption as long as possible, drawing out her suffering gleefully.

I managed to hold out twenty three minutes, before I came hard into her mouth, thrusting myself deep into her, causing her to choke more than a little on my rock hard cock. I laughed at her obvious suffering, and at the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm me, and at the grip on her former life which had loosened considerably. I had hit the first nail in her coffin.

.

.

.

.

Four weeks later, after many more forced blown jobs, and forced sex. She had released her grip on her former life all together, and it was passing much more quickly. Can't say it hasn't been fun, but just the same I'll be glad when I'm rid of her, there's only so many, "Please no," and "Oh god, please stops." that I can take.

.

.

.

.

"So Little angel, tell me how exactly did you come to this?" I asked curiously, fingering my favorite set of brass knuckles, and my favorite Red leather whip, which were now covered in blood, from the naked angel, now cowering in the corner of the room.

"How did you come to be a demon, how did you come be mine, how'd your wings get to be scarlet like mine," I paused in my questioning, to lick some of the blood off my whip, "how'd you end up coming to me, to get your judgment."

_Tell me now how'd your wings get broken, tell me now how'd your spine got whipped by leather,_

She looked at me and tried to answer, but was having obvious difficulty, seeing as her tongue was split nearly in half, courtesy of my brass knuckles.

_Tell me now how your tongue got split,_

I gripped her mouth in my hand, causing her eyes to widen with terror, thinking I was about to force her to again give me a blowjob, it would have been tempting if her tongue had been whole.

I forced energy into her, speeding up her regeneration, and soon enough her tongue was whole again.

She opened her mouth and closed it again, spitting several times to get the blood out of her mouth.

"I'm not sure I want to," she said trembling. This was where the tricky part came in, getting her to feel for me, tricking her into thinking I actually cared, that I was the good guy. Fun, but tricky.

.

.

"It'll go easier for you if you do, Little angel." I said softly, "If you tell me, and get it off your shoulders, it'll probably help speed this along."

.

She licked her lips, looking like a scared hurt little girl, pathetic. Cute but pathetic.

.

.

I screwed my face up into a reassuring, trustworthy face, "Trust me Little angel," I said softly, reassuringly, running my fingers through her matted spikes.

.

.

"I was in love," she said in a small voice. And I groaned inwardly, one of the most common fucking offences in the universe, I swear.

"I was in love with a Nephilim," I paused in my mental swearing, and looked at her surprised, I had been expecting a human, but a Nephilim, Fuck times were getting even stranger, than the time of the renaissance I swear.

.

.

.

"I was in love with him, and he was in love with me, we spent over twenty years together, never giving in to our desire to make love to each other, never letting others know of our relationship." she let out a bitter sounding laugh.

"But in the end, it all came down to mean nothing, while we fought Nix, my Love Vincent, was forced to reveal his presence in order to defend me against Nix, and then I was forced to kill one of my fellows, when he tried to kill Vincent."

I gave her a sympathetic look, and stroked her face softly, and kissed her tenderly on the lips, causing her to look at me shock written on her face, normally my kisses, when I did dame to give them to her, were rough, and caused her lips to smash up against her teeth.

"Its okay Little angel," I said softly, "There's no need to fear judgment from god anymore, cause he'll have me to deal with, if he tries."

_Fear not god anymore, cause you'll find him in my arms._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Five weeks later I had her well and truly under my thumb, sex and blowjobs, came willingly from her, and the need for beatings dwindled down to a mere three to five times a day, most of her angelic energy was gone replaced by hell's chaotic insurmountable force, and she like all those who had come before her had developed feelings for me.

.

.

.

.

.

I whirled around in my office chair, and watched the night sky, its light, watch it wall dwindle away, it had been getting darker, and darker recently, its darkness increasing in time with the hellish energy flooding, The little angel's soul.

_Watch the sky so bright… so all its light fade._

I thought about the little angel in my basement, probably staring at the night sky, staring at the moon so full of light, never again to be so bright for her.

_Watch the sky, so full of light, for the last time so bright._

I teleported down to the bottom of the stairs, leading down into the basement.

I saw Yasmine as predicted sitting below the window, in the ray of moonlight shining down from the sky, watching it fade, sorrow written all over her face.

_Watch the sky so bright, see all its light fade._

I knelt by her side, and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise and fear.

"Enjoying the view, Little Angel?" I asked softly.

She nodded curtly.

I looked down, at the thin mat, she'd been sleeping on. "We only have a week or so left, Little angel." I said softly. trying my mightiest to sound sad about it. Oddly, enough though, it wasn't all that hard.

"So?" she asked, just as softly.

"So would you like to sleep in a real king sized, king quality bed?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, she got a longing look on her face. "At what price?" she asked suspiciously.

"No price except your loving, experienced embrace." I said giving her a lecherous, but gentle smile.

.

.

.

Six weeks later me and my little angel, have been sharing a bed, and more for a while now. And she's utterly convinced that I'm the good guy now, and that hell's in the right, wasn't too hard considering all of god's fuck ups,

such as that whole thing of where he had Lucifer kill all of Jobe's family, killed off most of the earth's population with a Great flood,

tried to keep humanity in the dark, by making them almost totally brainless, a plan that would have succeeded if Lucifer hadn't tempted Eve, and Adam into eating the fruit that one tree,

Hardened that Pharaoh guy's heart against Moses' demands, and about another dozen offences, against humanity.

.

.

And now its time, for her to leave, for the harsh training of Lilith.

.

.

I looked down at the sleeping naked figure of Yasmine, pressed up against me, and found myself somewhat saddened by the fact that she would be leaving me soon, much to my chagrin.

.

.

After all, hadn't, I wanted her to leave, hadn't I want to be rid of her for all eternity? Strange Fuck if that stupid fuckstick of an Archangel Carter were here he'd probably say that I had developed feelings for the Little Angel, he'd be wrong of course, but… fuck!

.

.

.

I looked out that sky, and its blue moon, it wouldn't be long now, as long as there was still Angelic Energy, in the Fallen Angel, the Night Sky, would be bright, and blue. And as long as the fallen angel was under my command, I too would see the Light, and its diminishing light.

.

.

_Watch the sky so bright, see all its light fade._

.

.

.

The next night, Lilith came, and a part of me died, just as a part of me died when my human mate was killed so, so, so many years ago.

I was calmly, and methodically breaking every single one of Yasmine's bone's with the brass knuckles, When an overwhelming, impossibly powerful, hellish, and sexual force teleported into my basement.

I instantly recognized the signature as Lilith's, and I got down on my knees, and bowed my head submissively.

"Mistress Lilith, I welcome you to my home, and humbly offer my deepest apologies that it has not been prepared for your arrival, for I was not aware that you would-" she cut me off with a low sensual laugh.

"Of course you did not lowly demon," if Cats could talk, while fucking, and drinking some warm cream, that would probably be about as correct a description, as possible for Lilith's voice. God I haven't even lain eyes on her yet, and already I'm pitching a tent.

.

.

"if you had been, it would have meant that that my enemies also would have been aware, and could have devised a trap."

I flushed with embarrassment. God I hated Immortals more powerful than myself.

.

.

.

I rose slowly to my feet, and saw Lilith looking disdainfully at the Little Fallen Angel in my basement. "Is this the one I have been sent for?" she asked wrinkling her nose up a bit.

God she was so terribly, horrifyingly, beautiful.

Her hair blue black, thick, falling down to her shoulders in light curls, her eyes a deep, deep sea blue, her petite body five foot four in her bare feet, which she was, perfectly curved in all the right places, perfect, porcelain skin, perfect hourglass figure, her face like her body aged about twenty three perfectly proportioned, lips perfect and pink, teeth perfect and white, breasts small, but perfect just the same.

All of her features dialed up to about a thousand watts of terrible, porcelain doll like perfection. My cock couldn't have been harder if I had downed an entire bottle of VIAGRA! Fuck I don't think a thousand bottles of Viagra would compare to how hard me dick was now.

.

.

.

"Yes mistress, I was just beating the last of her angelic energy out of her when you came, it should drain out on its own in a day, or so, if you would give but a few hours more, I-" she cut me off wit a wave of her hand.

"There is no need Jerome, her light is nearly out, there is no need for you to trouble yourself about it, I will take her off of your hands, Our lord in Hell Satan wishes her to have and if need be i shall finish the job myself."

.

I thought my jaw was about to drop, thankfully nothing so undignified actually happened, but this was unheard of, Lilith, or hell any greater servant of hell, making a job easier on a Demon, or well anyone! What's more a Fallen Angel being brought into hell, with some of her energy still intact, was… well ludicrous, and dangerous, if her energy were to interact with hell's there could be unimaginable consequences.

.

.

She saw my shocked expression, and a twinkle of amusement came into her eyes, "The reason for it is classified, I'm afraid, and needless to say, if you ever tell anyone about this, **I Will cut you off from your powers, I** **will rip out your eyes, your tongue, your teeth, and your intestines. Nail you onto a cross in a forest in Africa, leave you there to suffer all that Africa's jungles have to offer, then I will take whatever remains of your body, wrap you in chains, and bury you deep inside of the earth**." during her speech about torture her voice went cold, and deadly, and I knew that she was serious, and I shuddered just a bit, fear for my life filling me.

"Understood ma'am." I croaked. She smiled her terribly beautiful smile, said or well chirped really a "Good!" and with that she teleported down, down, down. Into the fiery depths of hell. Taking the Little angel I had grown so fond of, with her.

.

And killing off a small, underdeveloped piece of me, that even now I was only beginning to realize was even there.

I looked out to the sky, and as quickly as it had come, the sky's bright blue color faded to its normal shades of gray, and black. The moon back to its normal shade of silver.

_Watch the sky so bright, so all its light FADE!_

"Goodbye Little angel," I said softly staring at the sky. "I'll miss you." and with that I broke down, and wept bloody tears of grief, both for the piece of me that had died, and for the Little angel so young, so bright, so innocent, so full of potential and happiness.

That happiness was gone now, consumed by Hell's chaotic energies, and by my own cruelty, and I knew that the world had lost one of its greatest warriors, in the its history.

.

_**A tortured Saint fed to the flies.**_

.

.

_**.**_

Six months later, after my little emotional breakdown, and my nuisance was taken from my hands, by Lilith. i was just about back to my normal self, when she came.

.

.

.

i was drinking from my favorite mug of coffee, eating spaghetti, and watching High Fidelity. when a knock came at the door.

i swore, and got up from my seat, and walked over to answer the door, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, i'm coming keep your damn shirt on." i snarled and swung the door wide open, and froze.

.

"Hello Jerome," said a cold familiar voice, coming from an equally familiar, tanned mouth. "So nice to see you again."

.

"What-" i swallowed and tried again, "What are you doing here Yasmine?"

.

"Have you ever heard the saying, Paybacks a bitch?" she asked a sweet smile on her lovely face, there was something off about her, i felt her signature as clearly as i felt those of lesser immortals, but... it was so different, not a Demon's signature, but not an Angel's either, it was, Different, strange, new, and Utterly, beyond all trace of a doubt, Evil beyond all imagining.

.

She stood before me wearing a long black Jerkin tied at the front, a necklace of teeth that i instantly knew were demon teeth. her eyes glowing a demonic red, her face though it was the same, at the same time it wasn't, it was, Fuck!

Before i could even begin to contemplate her words, or what was wrong with her, my mental train was blown completely off its track, when she reached up to her waist, and undid the leather belt, letting the jerkin swing wide open, she wore nothing underneath.

.

"Here i am Jerome, is it everything you've dreamt of?" she asked. and i nodded dumbly, staring at her gorgeous figure.

.

she crooked a finger at me and gave me a come hither look, even as she slid the jerkin off all together, leaving her completely bare to me. **"Come to me Jerome."** she purred, and i barley even had time notice that there were power in her words, lots, and lots of power, more power than i had in my whole body in fact. before i came to her. wrapped her up in my arms, and took her to my desk to fuck her brains out, not noticing her hands shift into great claws, or the way her teeth morphed into razor sharp incisors.

.

The room was soundproofed, and as a result, no one heard my screams of agony, as My little angel ripped me apart, body and soul. No one heard My Little Angel scream of triumph, and despair, as she exacted her bloody vengeance, for my deceit, and my torture. and as the last of her Angelic energy, left untainted, fled from her body, and the last of the sky's bright blue light faded, to black.

_Watch the sky so bright... See all its light FADE. _

_Oh little angel._

.

**Reviews please, lots of Reviews. or else i won't devise a sequel or two. Ahh hell i'll probably do that anyway, but still it is nice, to know people appreciate, my work**_.  
_


End file.
